Defeat
by IronicTheorist
Summary: Sorry I can't give a good summary, but please read and review!


**Summary: Ikuno stumbled with another street fight but this time she'll be tricked. **

**Please Read and Review!**

**

* * *

**

**

**

"It's so BORING! My body is getting weak!" a punk with a red hair sitting in a corner of a dark alley said and spitted disgustingly.

"Yeah. We haven't had anyone to beat up since this morning." the other bald punk sitting next to him replied.

The two turned to their last companion, who has to be their leader, and waited for a reply.

"Why don't we play a game?" the Boss finally said after a few minutes and smiled down at them.

Thinking their Boss has one of his another great ideas, the two smiled back and nodded.

"Here's the plan: whoever passes this very corner right after I stop talking, we will beat him or HER 'till his or her skin turns to pulp, got that?"

The two nodded again. They turned to their left at once and waited for someone, like a group of hungry tigers waiting viciously for their prey.

After a few minutes, which seemed a lifetime for the delinquents, a girl dressed in a weird uniform passed by. It was Ikuno. They all stood up feeling excited with their so-called beating-up-someone game.

"Let the game begin." the Boss declared, imitating the voice of a character in a movie he recently watched. The three of them only thought of one thing: Instant Victory.

"Hi there gorgeous, wanna hang out with us?" the red haired punk asked as the other two surrounded Ikuno. "We know a good place to have fun."

Knowing what the punks are planning to do, Ikuno just stopped and gazed at them.

"Girly! What's with that stare?!" the Boss shouted and grabbed Ikuno by her collar, acting like his high and mighty. "Are you picking a fight?!"

"That is my line, retard." Ikuno replied.

"Why you?!" the Boss swung his arm widely and about to give her a good punch when he suddenly held back and took a few steps backward. The other two, who is watching the whole scene, jumped to their surprise to see their Boss with his nose bleeding as he fell to the ground.

"You little prick!!" the two ran towards her for a double revenge attack. The red hair was the first to receive the high kick. The bald guy stopped and about to run away when Ikuno slowly paced towards him.

"Running away wouldn't do any good." She was only a couple of inches from her opponent when she suddenly tripped and fell to the ground, defenseless.

"How's that, Girly?" It was the Boss. After gaining some of his consciousness, he saw his companion about to run and figuring out that Ikuno was after him, he just waited for his chance to grab her leg, that he actually successfully did. "You think you could just beat us like that!?"

"What a wicked strategy from a wicked losers." Ikuno tried to get up but the pain from her back down to her hips halted her from doing so.

"Shut up!" the bald guy angrily shouted at her and took out a knife from his pocket. He passed it on to his Boss and both of them grinned at her.

"We were just going to beat you 'till you turn into pulp but you left us with no choice." The boss grinned wider, showing off his bleeding gums and teeth.

Ikuno tried again with all her might to stand and fight them again but the pain was too much. She scowled at the two beasts as they laughed at her when she fell over and over again.

"Time is..up! Now weird girl, the game ends here."

_I can't believe this is the end of me! _Ikuno shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the murder weapon to stab her.

***THUD!***

"Uuugghh.." hearing two familiar voices whining in pain made her open her eyes in an instant.

_W-What happened here?_

The boss laying on the ground with his arms twisted backwards while the bald guy planted inside an empty trash can.

_W-Who--?_

"Hey." She looked upward and found her savior standing in front of her.

Blond spiked hair.

Shaved eyebrows.

A pair of eyes staring down at her.

"You?" Her tone as if disappointed and as cold as usual.

"What's with that tone?!" Takehisa asked angrily. "After I actually saved you from those creeps!"

Ikuno glared at him and quickly stood to her feet. A sharp unpleasant sensation from her spine brought her down to her knees. Takehisa held out his hand to her without saying anything. Feeling a bit embarrassed after being saved by him, it took a while before Ikuno finally reached out to him.

"Darn!" though she managed to stand up in a couple of seconds, Ikuno knees still couldn't cope up with the pain.

"Well, that sucks." Takehisa said and stared down at her.

"Don't look at me like that. C'mon carry me." Ikuno commanded.

"W-What?! And why would I carry you?!"

"Just carry me. I can't go home in this kind of condition." there was a moment of silence. Takehisa looked upwards as if thinking if he's going to help her or not. Ikuno, on the other hand, sighed. "I always knew you're not as gentleman as Kitano-kun."

"Don't say that. Of course I'll help you." Takehisa knelt and carried Ikuno swiftly in his arm all of a sudden. Ikuno just stared as her eyes widened in surprise and her heart pounded. "You're as light as you look like! Do you ever eat?"

"I-I..I.."

"What?! Could you talk louder?" Takehisa frowned at her.

"I..was never carried..by anyone like this..before." Ikuno said, her voice was almost inaudible. But being 3 inches away from her face, Takehisa heard it clear.

"That's unusual. I never thought you're an emotional kind of person." He said, grinning.

"I haven't also thought of you knowing how to smile without thinking about fighting." She replied and both of them laughed.

**

"Kitano-kun! What's wrong?" Ryoko ran towards him, with Ikuko on her side. "Did you forget about something?"

"N-No. N-Nothing." He turned to her and smiled. "I just thought I saw Takehisa-kun carrying Ikuno-chan on his arms and they were like..laughing."

"What?! That's impossible!" Ryoko replied and with a laughing tone. Ikuko laughed at it too.

"Y-Yeah. Maybe I have thinking too much why they are both absent in class today."

"There's no way that two could get along!"

**

**

* * *

**I just want to remind the readers (if any) again:**

**Please READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
